What really Happened?
by Jessiecat
Summary: Kyo's mother is dead but do you know how she really died? Tohru is detirmined to know. This is what I think so be nice. It's based from the magna from volume 11 and down. Please R&R, rated for violance, langage, and Shigure. Kyox? Yukix? Tohrux?
1. Tohru Asks

**I'll say it now, I don't own Fruits Basket or anything about it.**

* * *

What really happen to Kyo's mother? So far, it's been kept a secret from all the Sohmas except for three people, two of which happen to be Kyo and Shigure.

"Kyo-kun!" Called Tohru from the kitchen, "Kyo-kun, can you please come here a minute!" Kyo was, of course, on the roof. He was busy thinking about their trip to the summer house, and the unexpected trip of Akito and Kureno. Kyo was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Tohru.

"Kyo-kun!" Smiled Tohru. "What the hell!" Shouted Kyo, "What was that for!" "Sorry Kyo-kun, but I…" Tohru tried to find something to say, "Can I talk to you about your Mother?" Kyo was a bit shocked. She always seemed to ask him about her now-a-days. "I-I-If you don't wa-want t-t-t-to talk about it, th-that's o-o-ok, Kyo-kun." Stumbled Tohru. "You know, you always ask me." Sighed Kyo. "Is that a bad thing!" Said Tohru, afraid if she made him mad. "No, it's not." Replied Kyo, "But why do you always ask?" "Why?" Repeated Tohru. "Yea, why do you always ask?" Said Kyo again. "Because…" Whispered Tohru, "She sounds like a wonderful person, but when you speak of her death, you get really sad, Kyo-kun."

Sweat rolled down Kyo's cheek. How could he tell her such a horrifying thing? _"You need to remember." Said Akito in a voice that could kill. "Remember that you are a **monster**. That your mother died. And it's **because** you are a **monster**." "No…! It's…not my fault!" Kyo screamed. He wanted to run away so badly, but he couldn't. "It **is** your fault." Smiled Akito in his evil way, "**You**… killed your mother."_

"Tohru, I can't. I can't tell you. Not now, not ever." Came Kyo's quick reply after a long silence. "Ok, if you don't want to, it's fine." Said Tohru, "Dinner will be ready soon so I'll call you down again." Tohru climbed down the ladder and into the kitchen.

"Tohru-kun, where were you? Did Kyo _do_ anything to you?" That's is all Kyo heard Shigure say before he socked him in the face. "Kyonkichi that hurt really, really, really bad!" Whined Shigure. "You damn dog, stop saying perverted things around Tohru, or anyone for that matter!" Snapped Kyo. "Uh, Kyo-kun, please don't yell." Said Tohru, "And Shigure-san, are you ok? Do you need some ice?" "Oh yes my little flower, will you please get me some." Shigure replied in a very high-pitched voice. "I told you to stop you stupid dog! Learn to behave yourself!" Yelled Kyo.

"What about you all shut up." Said Yuki walking into the room, "I bet even Akito could hear you from here." "Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry!" Said Tohru. "You didn't do anything." Smiled Yuki, but flashed an icy glance at Kyo and Shigure, "It's those two who need to shut up."

"Tohru, they're picking on me again!" Whined Shigure. "Stop acting like a kid!" Growled Kyo. "Tohru, this is boring!" Complained Shigure, "Oh, I know, let's go to my room and have some fun there!" Yuki and Kyo both immediately hit him for that comment. "What game did you have in mind Shigure-san?" Asked Tohru, obviously having no idea what Shigure meant. "Uh, Honda-san, you're better off not knowing." Sighed Yuki. "For once, I agree with the damn rat." Said Kyo. "Oh that's no fun!" Whined Shigure, "I think we should 'play'" "YOU PERV!" Yelled Kyo and Yuki at once. "I still don't understand." Said Tohru.

Ring, Ring! "Oh, I'll get it!" Smiled Tohru. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello, this is the Sohma house, Tohru is speaking. Yes, he's home. Ok." Tohru turned to Shigure. "It's Akito-san; he wants to talk to you." Said Tohru. "Yes, ok." Replied Shigure taking the phone, "I'll be talking in my office then." He walked up to his office.

"I wonder what Akito wants." Said Yuki. "It's gotta be something stupid, like the bills or something!" Growled Kyo. "Well maybe it's- waah! I forgot about the dinner!" Said Tohru freaking. Kyo and Yuki couldn't help but smile. Ever since Tohru's encounter with Akito, she's been a bit upset. But now that's she's back to her normal self, the boys were happy.

* * *

**Ok, to the readers of 'Battle of Love' no, I haven't stoped writing my other story, this one came to me ok. So anyways... I've only read up to the 11th book so don't say it's not right according to the 12th or 13th book, ok. And yea, this one is based on the manga, my other story isn't. Ok, I see you're happy, I'll update later, k, bye my wonderful fans! Please R&R**


	2. Her Grave

**I'll say it once more, I don't own Fruits Basket or anything about it.**

* * *

'_Akito-san… is God.'_ Thought Tohru. She was still making dinner. Kyo was on the roof and Yuki was in his room studying. Shigure was still in his office talking to Akito.

"_The one who controls the zodiac. The master of their souls. **That** who I am."_ That was what Akito told her; it rang in her head over and over. "The… the master of their souls." Whispered Tohru to herself, "The one who controls them… is Akito-san. He's the God of the zodiac, the one who everyone must obey or else." She couldn't help but think that was impossible. _"**All** of them… will live and die with **me**. All of the Juunishi will live in the same house, following the same path. No one comes in… no one will be stolen away. Always remaining **the same**. A **happy** future, an **endless banquet**. **Unchanging. And I won't let you join us!**"_ Akito's words were ice cold, stiff, and dark.

"Tohru-kun, I'm done on the phone." Said Shigure. "I can't take this!" Screamed Tohru as she fell to her knees. "Tohru-kun, are you alright!" Asked Shigure rushing to her. Behide him, Yuki and Kyo ran in too. "Honda-san! Honda-san, what's wrong?" Asked Yuki. "I can't help, I want to. I'm sorry." Murmured Tohru, "I'll just… I'll just make it all worse." "Tohru… what are you talking about?" Pleaded Kyo. "Was is Akito?" Guessed Shigure. Tohru slowly nodded her head while cleaning the tears from her eyes. "That bastard, I'll kill him." Growled Kyo. "Calm down." Sighed Yuki. "Tohru-kun, forget about that." Said Shigure, "We all love you very much, Akito's just… well, it's the time of year when he get really sick and he'll say stuff that might-" "Shigure, forget it." Said Yuki, "Akito doesn't take to outsiders well, so don't let it get to you. He's like that to everyone else too."

"I'm… I'm done dinner." Mumbled Tohru. "Kyo and Yuki will put it on the table for you, ok." Said Shigure. "But it's my job." Said Tohru, "It's for my room payment." "It's one day Tohru-kun, I think it'll be ok." Smiled Shigure. "O-o-o-ok." Said Tohru, finally giving in. "Good girl." Smiled Shigure, "Now you go rest, ok." Tohru nodded and went to lay down on the sofa.

"Kyo, may I speak to you after dinner, it's very important." Said Shigure as soon as he knew Tohru wouldn't be able to over-hear him. "Uh, sure. But why?" Asked Kyo. "It's about Akito. Well, more so your mother." Replied Shigure. Kyo became wide-eyed. What did Shigure and Akito have up their sleeve this time? "Fine." Growled Kyo storming off to finish setting the table. "Oh poor little Kyonkichi, he's going to be in so much pain." Laughed Shigure.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yuki walking back into the kitchen. Shigure whipped around to see that the rat heard everything. "It's nothing of your business." Smiled Shigure, "At least, you're better off not knowing." "What is it?" Said Yuki firmly. "I'll tell you some other day." Said Shigure walking out of the kitchen, "I'll ask Akito about it later."

Yuki stood there puzzled. This time, it was Yuki who wondered what the dare-devil duo was up to. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"It's the best food I've ever tasted!" Exclaimed Shigure who was shoveling food down his throat. Everyone was at the dinner table and enjoying the meal Tohru cooked. Everyone tried looking happier about it to make Tohru feel better. She was still a bit shaky from her mental breakdown earlier. "Honda-san, I've never had any food that was greater then the meal you have prepared for us tonight." Yuki smiled. "Forget the rat's fancy talk; this is just plain o' great food!" Said Kyo with a rare smile on his face. "Thank you Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san." Smiled Tohru.

After dinner, Tohru and Yuki cleaned the dishes while Shigure took Kyo to his office.

"Akito said something unusual to me today." Shigure started. "He always says something unusual." Kyo growled. "He wants you and him to visit you're mother's grave next Sunday." Said Shigure. Kyo's heart skipped a beat. He suddenly remembered that next Sunday is the anniversary of the day Kyo's mother died. "What's that bastard's problem!" Snapped Kyo, "He hated her! I don't see why he'd what to see her!" "It's not Akito who wants to her. It's _you_." Shigure said, "He says that you two where talking about your mother on the summer trip." "He knows nothing about her, what he said were lies!" Kyo yelled. "Well, you've got no choose Kyonkichi." Sighed Shigure, "You're going to see her with Akito. Unless you have the guts to tell Akito otherwise…" "Fine, I'll go!" Kyo yelled, storming out of the room.

* * *

**So do you think you know what's gonna happen? I bet you don't, I bet you everything you own that you don't know. So any way... plz R&R. Oh, and about my other story, I will finsh it, but I hate retyping what I already wrote down in my copybooks. But since summers coming, I'll try to get alot more in, ok.**


	3. The Cat's Cry

Sunday came faster than what Kyo would have hoped. Now, he was in the back seat of Hatori's car with Akito next to him.

"So, Kyo, are you happy to be here with me?" Asked Akito. "I would rather jump off a building." Mumbled Kyo to himself, though Akito heard. "Kyo, you should be happy to be seeing that bitch you call your mother." Akito smiled. "Since we're in a car, I won't do or say anything." Kyo growled, "But say it again, and I promise you that I'll rip your head off." "That's not nice Kyo." Said Akito, "Be nicer to me."

There was no more talking for the rest of the ride. Hatori dropped Kyo and Akito off at the Sohma's private cemetery. "This way, Kyo. Follow me." Said Akito. He led Kyo down an aisle of graves until they came to the grave of Kyo's mother, Chelsea Sohma. "She was beautiful." Snickered Akito. "Sop talking about her!" Yelled Kyo.

Akito grabbed Kyo's wrist, his eyes flaring. "We're here for one thing and one thing only." Whispered Akito into Kyo's ear, "So you are to obey my **every word**." "Depends, what do you want?" Kyo growled. Akito smiled, "I want you to dig up that grave." Akito pointed to Chelsea's grave. "What the hell! No, I won't!" Yelled Kyo.

Suddenly, Kyo felt his beads turn. He noticed that Akito was playing with them. "Why?" Kyo asked. He knew very well that if he slipped the Akito would pull off his bracelet. "Kyo, I love you. I really do." Smiled Akito. "I don't want to hear that excuse again." Kyo growled, though still trying to stay calm. "My dear Kyo, that makes me quite upset." Sighed Akito. He gripped Kyo's beads, "Maybe… I should cage you early." "That's that fair!" Shouted Kyo. But he forgot about his beads. '_Phew, he didn't take them off._'

"Dig up her grave." Growled Akito. "I can't" Kyo sighed. "Why not?" Snickered Akito. "I just can't." Said Kyo. "Dig it up!" Yelled Akito. He let go of Kyo and pushed him into the dirt, causing Kyo to hit his head on the grave stone. "DIG IT UP!" Shouted Akito. As much as he didn't want to, Kyo started digging. "Good, you're learning to obey me." Akito growled.

Once Kyo hit the coffin, Akito ordered him to stop, which Kyo gladly did. "What a lovely coffin." Said Akito, "Open it, Kyo." Kyo tightly shut his eyes and opened it. "Look in it Kyo, what do you see?" Akito asked. "I see… I see nothing." Confessed Kyo. "And why is there nothing?" Akito smiled. "Because I… I…" Kyo couldn't finish; he burst into tears. "Please tell me Kyo, then you may go home." Said Akito. "I… I ripped her." Said Kyo, very shaky with tears still falling, "I ripped her to pieces. I killed her." "Do you see why you're the monster now?" Asked Akito with a smirk on his face. "I didn't mean to, I…" Kyo trailed off. '_He's right, I am a monster._' "I'll call Hatori, you bury her back up." Said Akito. Kyo nodded.

When Kyo arrived back at home, he was red from crying and he refused to speak. Tohru became very worried; Yuki was too, though Shigure didn't care. At school though, Kyo looked as if nothing happened. Tohru and Yuki still wondered what happened to him, where he went, and what Akito said to him.

"Yo, Orange-top. Tohru says she's been worried about you." Said Uo, "What did you do, I've never seen her so upset about you." "If I'm not even telling my family, what makes you think I'll tell you?" Growled Kyo. "So the Prince doesn't even know?" Asked Uo. "Hell no, why would I tell **him**!" Yelled Kyo. "True… what about the writer guy?" She asked. "Yea, he knows. But you won't get anything out of him." Said Kyo, "My whole family's been asking him and he won't tell them." "What about you're mom, you told her right." Asked Uo. But she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "Is this about her?" She asked. "Stop with the damn questions and leave me alone!" Shouted Kyo storming down the hall.

'_How **dare** she ask me about her!_' Thought Kyo, still running until… poof! Kyo's blood ran cold; he turned into a cat at school! "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!" It was Tohru. And luckily it was only her. He watched as she franticly apologized to him. He walked onto her lap and started purring. "Kyo… kun?" Asked Tohru. "Thank you." He said. "Uh, um… you're welcome Kyo-kun." Said Tohru, "But what for?" "For always being with me and listening to my problems and everything else." Kyo realized how much Tohru looked like his mother, but she acted nothing like her. Maybe that's why he loved her so much. "Tohru…" Kyo smiled, "later I what to tell you. But that may take years so promise to listen that time too." "Ok, sure." Said Tohru, petting Kyo on the head.

* * *

**Told you you wouldn'y guess what would happen, well, maybe you did but I doubt it... I'm going to update again once I get six reveiws so... please reveiw! I'm also going to try to update my other story too, maybe over my 6 daybreak or something. So anyways, I hope oyu liked this chapter, please continue to read my fanfics!**


	4. Akito the Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I don't own any of their charcters, never have and never will.**

* * *

"Kyo-kun, wake up!" Tohru Cried. "What?" Asked Kyo, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's Akito-san." She said, "He's here, you must wake up!" Kyo jumped up. It was only three days since Sunday, when Akito took him to his mother's grave. He noticed he was in his bed with Tohru kneeing next to it. "I'll be down soon." Kyo said, jumping out of his bed. "Ok Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled cheerfully. "Uh, Tohru, can I see you for one more second?" Kyo asked right before Tohru closed the door behide her. "Sure Kyo-kun, what is it?" Said Tohru, walking up to him. Kyo's face suddenly turned a light shade of red. He quickly kissed her on the cheek before he turned beet red. "K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. She had shock written on her face. "I'll be down soon." Said Kyo, turning around to face his wall. "O-ok Kyo-kun." Replied Tohru as she shut the door behide her.

"I kissed her. I kissed Tohru." Kyo said to himself. He was still red. Kyo got changed into new clothes and went downstairs to meet Akito.

"Kyo, you look well." Akito said. "Thanks." He replied. "Have you been _thinking_ lately?" Asked Akito. '_He's trying to get me to talk about Sunday!_' "I've been thinking a lot about school." Said Kyo, avoiding what Akito wanted. "Is that so?" Growled Akito, obviously mad at Kyo's answer.

"Akito-san, would you like some tea?" Asked Tohru. "Yes, please." Akito replied. Tohru hurried into the kitchen leaving the other zodiac members behide.

"Akito, may I ask you something?" Questioned Yuki. "What is it?" Akito growled. He was still mad and didn't take his eyes off Kyo. "What did you and Kyo do on Sunday?" Asked Yuki. Akito's eyes shot wide, though he still didn't take his gaze off Kyo. "Why do you want to know, Yuki?" Akito asked the rat. "Kyo hasn't been himself lately. And Shigure has been looking more mischievous than usual." Replied Yuki. "I should have known better." Smirked Akito, "You always did have a way of figuring things out." "Tell me now." Growled Yuki.

"The tea's ready!" Smiled Tohru, walking into the room again. "Thank you." Akito said. "I'm leaving." Said Kyo, standing up and running out of the house. "Poor Kyo… did I leave that much of an effect on him during these years?" Snickered Akito. "I'm going to follow him." Said Tohru. "No, no, Tohru-kun." Said Shigure, grabbing her arm, "Kyo-kun just needs to think some things though." "Yes, please stay with us." Smiled Akito.

Yuki was sure now. Something was up; he knew it had to do with Sunday. Akito left his mark on the baka neko. But something told him that it wasn't just Sunday that was bothering the cat… back at the summer house maybe? "Yuki, Shigure, Tohru. I must be going." Said Akito. "Is Hatori coming to pick you up?" Shigure asked. "Yes, he should be here any minute now." Replied Akito, "I'll wait outside." "Ok, if that's so, I'll come with you." Shigure said, following Akito outside.

"Honda-san, what shall we do now?" Asked Yuki. "I'm going to find Kyo-kun." Tohru replied. Yuki nodded with a sad look on his face. He didn't want her near Kyo. Yuki thought that he might hurt her, but at the same time she might help Kyo too.

Kyo lay on the roof. He was thinking about his mom. "Kyo-kun, are you ok?" Asked Tohru. Kyo jumped in shock, "Why do you always scare me half to death!" "I'm sorry Kyo-kun." Replied Tohru, "But… are you ok?" "What do you mean?" Kyo asked. "Akito scared you, didn't he?" said Tohru. She hopped onto the roof and sat next to Kyo. He sat up and faced Tohru with tears forming in his eyes. "Kyo-kun! Are you ok, you're crying?" Asked Tohru, spazing. "Can I talk about Sunday?" Kyo asked, but in a whisper. "Of course." Said Tohru, calming down.

"Honda-san, we need to go to school!" Shouted Yuki. Tohru looked down below the roof and saw Yuki. "I'll be right there." Replied Tohru. "I'll come too." Said Kyo. "Ok, we can all walk together." Smiled Tohru.

* * *

**I said that I'd update when I got 6 reviews and I got 8, so sorry bout being late. I have a few more chapters done too. So this time I'll wait til I get 15 review, and not all from the same person. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ttfn, ta ta for now (lol)**


	5. Kyo's Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any characters, and if I did then I'd make Ritsu a girl because he looks and acts more like a girl and I'm ashamed to be the year of the monkey because of it...**

* * *

School went smoothly… well, more or less. And to Kyo's happiness, Uo didn't bug Kyo about his mother. But to Kyo's dismay, Hana picked up some 'waves' and figured out that the cat was worrying about his mother, and also to her surprise, Tohru too.

The cat was walking to his 5th class of the day when Hana came up to him. "Kyo… is there something on your mind?" She asked. "What the hell do you mean?" Asked Kyo, he was still mad about yesterday so he really didn't want to talk to her. "I sense that something is worrying you." Said Hana, "Are you worried about Tohru?" "Why do you want to know?" Growled Kyo. "You are also worried about your mother…" "Shut up!" Shouted Kyo. He was now mad that he was asked twice about his mother by Tohru's friends who didn't know a thing about her. "You don't know anything!" He began again. Hana, though, was shocked. She has seen Kyo mad before, but this was different. "Leave me alone, never talk to me again or I'll kill you!" Kyo pushed Hana to the ground and he ran off. Hana also saw tears trailing behide Kyo which was a first for him.

"Hana-chan?" Asked Tohru walking up, "What happened? Are you ok? You're on the ground." "It was… I tripped." Was Hana's reply. "Oh, ok." Smiled Tohru, "Uo and I were looking for you. It's almost lunch; do you want to eat together?" "Yes, that would be nice." Hana replied, getting up off the floor. "I'll ask Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo too." Tohru added. "Ok." Hana replied. She decided not to say anything about Kyo running off.

It was a bit after when Hana asked Tohru about Kyo. "Tohru, is anything… wrong, with Kyo?" Asked Hana as the two girls walked down the hallway. "Wrong? What do you-" Tohru then remembered that Kyo wanted to tell her something, maybe this was what Hana meant. "What did Kyo-kun say?" Tohru asked. "He got mad when I asked him if he was thinking about his mother." Hana replied. "His… mother." Repeated Tohru. Her eyes shot wide. Tohru remembered that she died when Kyo was little. Maybe her death, what he wanted to tell her and him going with Akito on Sunday are connected somehow.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan, but I must find Kyo-kun." Said Tohru, "Tell Uo-chan that I'm sorry that I can't eat with you two." "Yes Tohru, I'll tell her." Replied Hana. "Thank you Hana-chan." Said Tohru, running down the hall.

Tohru ran up and down many hallways, she was desperate to find Kyo. She ran in and out of classrooms and several other rooms. Finally, she ran out the front school door and saw Kyo crying at gate.

"Kyo-kun!" Shouted Tohru as she rushed over to him, "Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" "Go away." Growled Kyo. "Please Kyo," Cried Tohru, clutching onto his arm. "Tohru, I said go away." Repeated Kyo. "You wanted to tell me something Kyo-kun. You can tell me now." Said Tohru. Kyo froze. "Kyo-kun…" She repeated his name. "Go away Tohru, I'll tell you later." He repeated again. "Please Kyo-kun, tell me want is on you mind." Begged Tohru.

I love her… but how do I tell her? "Tohru I… Tohru I…" Kyo stumbled until he finally shouted, "Tohru, I love you!" Tohru gasped, she was so shocked. She never expected that Kyo would say something like that. But then she smiled. "I love you too Kyo-kun." Said Tohru, as she let go of his arm. But he began to cry again. "Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" She asked again. "I don't want to hurt you though." Replied Kyo, "I don't want to hurt anyone else." "What do you-" She was interrupted by Kyo. "I'm going home." He told her as he got up and ran. Tohru was puzzled by everything Kyo had said, but she soon put the pieces together. She figured out why Kyo never told her about his mother, why he went with Akito on Sunday, why he got mad when Hana brought her up, and why Kyo cried.

Kyo killed his mother.

* * *

**I decidedto be nice and I'm gonna update, but I'm not gonna update againtil I get 17 reveiws. This isn't a long chapter anyways (well, compared to the others I guess...) If anyone who's reading this is a Full Moon fan, then I'll let you know that in a later chapter I have a familiar scene. (hint: think Takuto and Mitsuki) (Andalso, I've only watched the episodes, I haven't read the manga so I have no ideawhat's init,so it might or might not be there too)Ok, I've said too much, bye!**


	6. Next on the List

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, but if I did on it then I'd start the second season of Fruits Basket cause I wanna see it.**

* * *

When Kyo arrived home, he went strait to the roof and started drifting into deep thought. _'Not again, not ever again. I'm not going to hurt anyone ever again.'_ Kyo remembered his bet with Akito… he still had to beat Yuki. _'That damned rat, I'll hurt him though. And while I'm at it: I'll kill Akito, the so-called God.'_ Memories of how he killed his mom flooded his mind. 

(.!.)Flash Back(.!.)

'_Kyo! Kyo stay back!' Shouted Kyo's mom. She was backed against the wall. She watched her son transform into the cat's true form. It smelt of rotting flesh and the sight was unbearable. 'Kyo, please stay-' One swipe, one monster. She fell to the ground. 'Kyo, I love you. Please stop.' Repeated Chelsea. Kyo let out a yowl of anger as he swiped at her again. His mother was on the ground, in a puddle of blood. She was still holding onto her last bit of life. 'I love you Kyo.' She said. Kyo growled as he crept closer to her. 'Please stay back, I love you.' Kyo swiped at her half a dozen times. Chelsea Sohma was dead. Akito came into the room clapping, he was holding Kyo's bracelet. Kyo swiped at him too but missed. He franticly went around the room, yelling and screaming while breaking everything in his path. He continued until Kyo turned back into his human form. He sat there; lost and confusion was written on his face. He turned to see his mother on the ground, in the blood puddle, and she was torn to pieces. Kyo's eyes started to tear. 'You killed her. It's your fault.' Smirked Akito. Kyo whipped around as shot a punch at Akito, who flew back and hit the wall. Several adults, including Hatori and Shigure, rushed in to see the mess. They brought Kyo outside and began cleaning up everything like this was normal for them. He saw one person take Akito home. Two of the men stayed with Kyo to make sure he didn't destroy anything else._

(.!.)End Flash Back(.!.)

A cold shock went down Kyo's spine as he remembered everything. It was Akito's fault too. He ripped off Kyo's bracelet and set him loose in the room in which his mother was in. Did Akito plan this? Anger built up in Kyo's body. "I HATE YOU!" He shouted into the sky.

"Kyo-kun?" Asked Shigure who ran out side, "Shouldn't you be at school?" "Shut-up you damn dog!" Kyo shouted. "What are you doing, stupid cat?" Asked Yuki as he walked into the scene from school. "Where's Tohru?" Growled Kyo. "Honda-san is at work." Replied Yuki's cold voice, "Pick her up if you like, but she's been very worried about you so don't make her even more worried." "Shut up!" Yelled Kyo as he jumped off the roof and ran into the forest, towards the building where Tohru works.

"I'm going to finish my homework; I'll be up in my room." Stated Yuki. "Ok, I'll… I will make cookies!" Laughed Shigure. "Just don't burn down the house." Sighed Yuki. "What was that, Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked, while laughing hysterically. "Never mind." Growled Yuki. He let out a sigh before going upstairs.

He stopped at Kyo's room, though Yuki himself wasn't sure why. He opened the door to look inside. It looked as it did any other day. Except the note on Kyo's desk. Yuki walked in and read the note. He assumed that it was from Shishou, but it wasn't.

_My dear Kyo,_

_I had so much fun on Sunday, though I doubt you would say the same thing. We must do that again. I hope you've been thinking over about your mother. She would have done anything for you. But it's your fault that she's dead now. You're a monster, and the truth is: No one loves you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akito_

Yuki dropped the note onto the desk again. That's why Kyo's been acting strange. Yuki, like Tohru, figured out what happen. Kyo killed his mother and Akito came by to make matters worse.

"Yuki-kun, you shouldn't go though Kyo-kun's things" Yuki whipped around to see Shigure standing at the doorway. "That note is for Kyo-kun, not you." Smiled Shigure, "Akito told me to give that to Kyo-kun." "Why are you putting Kyo though this?" Asked Yuki. "Me? It was Akito's idea." Shigure replied, "Last Sunday was the anniversary of Chelsea's death so Akito thought that he'd take Kyo to see her grave." "You knew how much it would hurt him." Growled Yuki, "You knew he killed her and you continue to put Kyo though this pain." "You're standing up for little Kyonkichi?" Asked Shigure. "Shut up!" Yelled Yuki, "I hate Kyo, but this is too much. You're going to kill him if you put him though anymore." "Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun…" Smiled Shigure, "This is so fun, so why stop now?" "You monster. You and Akito." Growled Yuki. Shigure just let out a chuckle. "I'm going to walk Honda-san home." Growled Yuki as he ran out the room.

* * *

**Soooo, wow, I've gotten alot of reveiws... I'll update tomorrow and after that I'll figure out how many morereveiws til I update the next-next chapter. Also, the cookie part I put in cause I can, and it's also in my other fanfic (Though I'm not sure where...) And I will be updating it... someday. And also, I know Kyo's mom killed herself but I changed it cause this is my story. Later I'll put something that the suicide thing was a cover-up of what Kyo did or something... ok, I talk too much, bye**


	7. Spilled Open

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters... if I did, uh, I ran out of ideas. But I'd do something, lol.**

* * *

"Look! I haven't seen that boy out there in months." "Yea, I know! I bet he's here for Tohru-san." "She's so lucky. Tohru-san always gets the cute boys like Momiji-san."

Tohru heard the two ladies talking, so she hurried up what she was doing and went outside. "K-Kyo-kun?" Said Tohru, walking outside. It was normally Yuki or Momiji who picked her up so she was a little shocked to see Kyo there. "Let's go home." He said quick and simple. "Y-yes." Tohru replied, "But, uh, Kyo-kun… um," "Yes?" Growled Kyo. "Uh! I um, well I mean. It's like… well, uh." Tohru kept stumbling over random words. "Spit it out, it's not that hard!" Growled Kyo.

"I'm s-s-sorry." She blurted out. "Sorry? For what?" Asked Kyo, "You didn't do anything wrong." "Well… I figured out why you've been so upset." Confessed Tohru. "Its cause I've been thinking about my mom. Everyone knows that." Said Kyo. "But it's more." Said Tohru, almost in a whisper. Kyo's eyes grew a bit, "What do you mean, 'more'?" "How she was killed…" Said Tohru, "It was you, wasn't it." Kyo turned his head; he could bear to look at her. "Yea, I killed her." Replied Kyo, "I not only killed her, I ripped her to pieces."

"It's ok… I know how you feel." Said Tohru. "How could you know?" Growled Kyo. "When my mom died, I forgot to say 'Good bye, be safe' before she left for work. And because I didn't say it, she got into a car crash." "That wasn't your fault." Said Kyo. "It feels like it was." Replied Tohru. "It… wasn't my fault either." Said Kyo, mainly speaking to himself. "What do you mean?" Asked Tohru. "Akito pulled off my bracelet. Akito set me in that room with mom. It was all planned by Akito!" Kyo growled, still talking to himself, "It wasn't **my** fault, it was **his** fault!"

"Honda-san, there you are." Said Yuki walking up to her, and ignoring Kyo. "Hello Yuki-kun." Replied Tohru, "Did you come to pick me up too?" "Yes, but I see the baka neko got here first." Said Yuki. "Kyo and I were just talking." Smiled Tohru. "About what?" Asked Yuki. "None of your damn business!" Yelled Kyo. "Is it about you're mother… again?" Asked Yuki. "Why are you asking that?" Growled Kyo. "Because Shigure told me **everything**." Replied Yuki. "Damn bastard." Growled Kyo under his breath.

"Akito wrote you a little note today; it's on your desk." Said Yuki, somewhat changing the subject. "What is it for?" Kyo asked. "It's about Sunday." Yuki replied, "I think you should see him." "I'm not going anywhere near him!" Yelled Kyo. "I didn't say that you had to go, I said that you should." Yuki shot back. Kyo just turned away.

They all walked home in quiet. When everyone was home though, Kyo went to the roof, but not before picking up his note, and Tohru happened to follow.

"Kyo-kun, are you ok?" Tohru asked as Kyo read his note. "I'm fine; I just want to murder Akito." Replied Kyo. "Kyo-kun…" Sighed Tohru. Tears started falling from her eyes. Kyo noticed this and he put his hand on hers. Tohru looked up at him. "I love you Tohru. And I mean it." Smiled Kyo. _'Unlike my mom…she forced that love on me because she was scared.'_

"Tohru, what is your wish?" Kyo asked the girl beside him. "M-my wish?" She repeated. "Yea." Said Kyo. "I want to…uh, I want to break the curse." Tohru replied. Kyo winced at her answer. "Kyo-kun? Is that a bad thing?" She asked. "It's not bad." Replied Kyo, "But it's impossible." "That's not true." Said Tohru, "My mom told me that nothing is impossible. It may be difficult, but not impossible." Kyo stared at the twinkle in her eye and smiled. "I suppose your right." Kyo said, "But when the Juunishi, and the cat, are growing up… we are taught what is **impossible**, not what is **possible**." "Why?" Asked Tohru. "Because… we're the outcasts." Replied Kyo.

* * *

**So Yuki finds out and Kyo tells Tohru about his mom, well, somewhat. Next chapter is really big! Soooo I'm asking for 35 reveiws. I know that it's alot but trust me, it's worth everything. Hint: The ingredients for the next chapter are:Throw in some Akito, a pinch of Tohru, a handful of Kyo, and a bottle of tears. (It sounds weird, but it's a great chapter) And now I'm making you beg on your hands and knees to find out what happens so I'm gonna leave before Ifind an angry mob chasing me down the street. Bye!**


	8. The Second Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket so don't bother asking... why should I put up these stupid disclaimers anyways? Cause it's fun! E-vil grin**

* * *

The next morning Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki went to school. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake though, due to everything that has been happening lately. By the end of the day, everyone felt like falling asleep on the walk home. But unfortunately, Kyo didn't have to worry bout that.

Flashback to last night

"_Kyonkichi, I've got some news for you!" Sang Shigure, bursting into Kyo's room at two in the morning. "What the freakin' hell do you want you damn dog?" Kyo growled, throwing the pillow over his head. "I just remembered: Akito called this morning!" Laughed Shigure. "And you're telling me this why!" Yelled Kyo. "Cause he says that he wants to pick you up from school tomorrow and take you one a 'field trip'!" Exclaimed Shigure. "YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Yelled Kyo._

End Flashback

So that's the story behide that. (Poor Kyo…) Yuki and Tohru walked home together while Kyo waited at least an hour at the school gate for Hatori and Akito to drive up.

Kyo stepped into the car and sat next to Akito in the back. "Why did you ask for me?" Asked Kyo, his teeth clenched together. "I thought that we should visit your ungrateful mother again." Replied Akito. "Why?" Growled Kyo, "Why are you bringing her up all of a sudden!" "I didn't, it was you." Said Akito, "You killed her, you're the one who brought this upon yourself." Kyo flinched and turned around to look out the window. "Don't be so sad Kyo." Smiled Akito, "I'm doing this for you." "I don't want to see her." Growled Kyo. "Be happy that you get to see your miserable mother," Snarled Akito, "She gave her **life** for you. She's the only one who loved you. Her… and the Honda girl." "Leave Tohru out of your wretched plots!" Snapped Kyo. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Smirked Akito.

"We're here." Said Hatori. "Go on Kyo… get out of the car." Smiled Akito. Kyo stepped out of the car and walked up the aisle of graves and stopped at his mother's grave. "Does it hurt?" Asked Akito, "Is it painful to see your mother?" "Shut the hell up." Growled Kyo, lowering his head. "Do you… hate you mother?" Asked Akito with a smirk on his face. "No, I don't hate her. I hate you." Growled Kyo, "But I didn't need that forced love." "What are you saying?" Asked Akito, "Are you saying that she didn't love you?" Kyo didn't reply.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Akito, "It **is** true isn't it! No one, not even your own **mother**, could love a **monster**." "Shut up!" Screamed Kyo. He flew around and punched Akito in the face, causing him to hit the brick ground. _'Just like back then…'_ Sighed Kyo to himself, _'Just like that day when I killed her.'_

"Kyo… kun?" Said a familiar voice, which walked up to him. "T-Tohru?" Kyo gasped, "H-how did you get here?" "I followed the car when you left." She replied, "Yuki tried to stop me, but I had to help you. Kyo-kun, I love you." She gave him a smile before she collapsed to the ground. "Tohru!" Yelled Kyo, catching her before she hit the ground. Then… POOF! He was a cat and Tohru was on top of him. "She came to see you… to help you?" Growled Akito, getting up. "And to pile onto that, she said that she loves you. You're a monster and nothing more. You both deserve to die like your wretched mother." "Don't hurt her!" Snapped Kyo, "Don't lay a finger on her!" "While you're in that form, you can't stop me." Smirked Akito.

He picked up Tohru by the shirt and slapped her across the face a few times. "Akito!" Snarled Kyo, "Let her go, put her down!" "You think you can tell me what to do!." Growled Akito, but then he sighed with an evil grin on his face, "Fine then, you're no fun…" He threw Tohru onto Kyo. "I'll leave you here to die, to rot, like the monsters that you are." Snarled Akito, and he left.

Kyo lucky caught Tohru's head and gently escaped. After that, he returned to his human form and put on his clothes. Kyo turned to look at Tohru on the ground. He crawled over and put his ear over her chest. _'She not breathing!'_ Gasped Kyo. He threw himself on his hands and knees and quickly put his lips to her's and forced air into her. He let go to look at her. She still wasn't breathing. Kyo tried again, tears falling from his eyes. _'I might be too late!'_ Kyo said to himself, but he pushed the thought away. She had to be alive. He put his lips to her's again, praying that he can still save her.

Kyo pulled away and looked at her. His tears covered her face. He pleaded for her to be alive. Finally, her eyes slowly opened. "K-Kyo-kun?" Said Tohru, looking up at Kyo's face. It was red and his eyes were swollen from crying. "Kyo-kun!" She gasped, "Are you ok!" "I'm fine, don't worry about me, but are you ok?" Asked Kyo. "I'm fine." Replied Tohru. "That's good, I'm happy." Smiled Kyo. Tohru looked into his red eyes, they were filled with a soft and caring feeling. She smiled back, lifted her head, and gently kissed him.

* * *

**See, it's the scene like the one in Full Moon Wo Sagashite! Ok, I updated early, I'm being nice.Thistime I'm asking for 40 reveiws. Also, didn't I say this would be a good chapter? It is... right! Well, I got to go now so I'll talk to you next chapter!**


	9. My Name is Kyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, if I did, I'd be very happy :)**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru walked home, hand in hand, until they reached the forest that bordered the main house. After a few steps into the forest, Yuki came running up and of course Kyo had something to say.

"What do you want you damn rat?" He growled. "I came to find Honda-san." Replied Yuki, "I've been looking everywhere." "I'm sorry Yuki-kun, but I had a bad feeling that Kyo-kun was in trouble." Tohru said, looking upset. "It's ok Honda-san; I'm only blaming the baka-neko." Smiled Yuki. "B-but, I was the one who ran off." Tohru insisted.

"So what really happened?" Yuki asked, facing Kyo. Then he noticed that Tohru's face was bruised and slightly red and her arms had a few scratches too. Yuki turned to Kyo and saw his face was red too and he also had a few scratches. "What the hell happened?" Gasped Yuki, "Was it…" Kyo simply nodded as Yuki flew a punch at his face. "What was that for!" Yelled Kyo. "You didn't help her damn cat!" Snapped Yuki. "I couldn't, I was in my cat form!" Kyo growled back.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Please, stop!" Pleaded Tohru. The two boys stopped in surprise. _'Tohru/Honda-san just yelled!'_ They thought. "Yuki-kun, I'm happy that you care about me, but Kyo did try to protect me." Said Tohru. "I fell unconscious when I got there. Kyo-kun told me that Akito tried to kill me but Kyo-kun saved me. I stopped breathing and-" "You damn cat!" Snarled Yuki. "Yuki-kun, he saved me." Insisted Tohru, "Kyo-kun saved me, he got me breathing again."

Yuki for a second felt grateful but he soon had anger bubble up. That meant that Kyo used mouth-to-mouth on Tohru. "Baka-neko." Growled Yuki, clenching his fists before he socked Kyo in the stomach. "Yuki-kun!" Gasped Tohru. "Stay out of it." Growled Kyo, "She was helping me. Akito took me to see my mom again. Tohru was just worried!" "You could have gotten her killed!" Yuki yelled back, grabbing his shirt collar. "Did you ever think that she loves me?" Smirked Kyo. Yuki's eyes shot wide. "You don't love him, do you Honda-san?" Yuki asked, turning to face Tohru. "I… I do love Kyo-kun." Replied Tohru, sadly.

Yuki let go of Kyo's shirt and stood staring at Tohru in shock. "You…" Yuki was speechless. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun." Tohru said, she was about to burst into tears. That's when Yuki smiled, "It's ok, I can't choose who you love. I hope you'll be happy with Kyo." Then he shot Kyo an icy glance. "Don't get her hurt or I'll murder you." "Shut up you damn rat." Growled Kyo, "And don't get so mushy about it either!" Tohru just smiled. _'Maybe Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will start to get along better!'_ Thought Tohru happily.

"Come on! We're going home." Growled Kyo taking Tohru's hand and almost dragging her home. "Kyo-kun…" Mumbled Tohru. "What?" Asked Kyo, though he sounded annoyed. "Thank you." Smiled Tohru with her big, goofy grin. Kyo smiled back but only for a few seconds because he noticed that Yuki was still watching. "What are you waiting for? I'm staving! Let's get home." Growled Kyo. Yuki sighed and followed them and Tohru smiled the whole way.

When they got home, Tohru started dinner while Shigure pervertedly asked Yuki and Kyo what happened. But Kyo soon got him to stop (With a few bruises…) and he stormed off to the roof. Yuki on the other hand when outside and sat to stare at the stars. Kyo was staring at them too, he of course was thinking of two people. Tohru and his mom.

"_I'll leave you here to die, to rot, like the monsters that you are."_ The words that Akito said earlier stung deep into the cat's heart, _"She came to see you… to help you? And to pile onto that, she said that she loves you. You're a monster and nothing more. You both deserve to die like your wretched mother." _Kyo tried to push Akito's harsh words aside but they kept flooding his mind. _"You killed her, you're the one who brought this upon yourself."_ Kyo's arms flew over his head and held onto himself tightly. _"It **is** true isn't it!" _Akito's laugh made his heart beat fast, it was like he was being chased endlessly,_ "No one, not even your own **mother**, could love a **monster**."_ Kyo felt like he was dieing.

"Kyo-kun." Said Tohru, popping out of nowhere, "It's time for dinner, I called twice already. Are you ok?" "Other then you giving me a heart-attack?" Panted Kyo, trying to catch his breath. She always scared him. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Spazed Tohru. "Shut up and get over here." Smiled Kyo. "O-o-ok Kyo-kun." Replied Tohru, jumping up next to him. 'What is it Kyo-" Kyo put his arm around her waist and kissed her before he transformed.

"Kyo-kun!" Shouted Tohru and he landed on her lap. "Tohru, please, you can just call me 'Kyo.'" Sighed the little orange fur ball. "B-but" Protested Tohru. "Please." Sighed Kyo. "O-o-ok… if you want me to." Said Tohru before Kyo transformed back. He picked up his clothes and got dressed. "Tohru…" Said Kyo. "Y-yes?" Asked Tohru, half spazing half embarrassed. "I love you so much, more then anyone." Smiled Kyo. "I love you to Kyo-ku… I mean, Kyo." Tohru smiled back, catching her mistake.

"Honda-san, are you and the baka-neko coming down?" Asked Yuki. "Yes, we'll be down soon!" Replied Tohru. "Speaking of calling me by 'Kyo,' why doesn't rat boy call you 'Tohru'? Or 'Tohru-kun' at least?" Asked Kyo. "I don't mind, but we should be getting to dinner now." Said Tohru. "Yea, ok." Replied Kyo. The two climbed down the ladder and went in for dinner.

* * *

**Good chapter? Yes? No? I gotta know. Also, I don't have the next chapter finshed yet so I'll post it when I get it finshed. That'll be about a week, maybe less (I have a life too so no complaining!) See ya next time!**


	10. Broken Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, if I did then I'd be a really happy girl :)**

* * *

Kyo woke up the next morning and stomped into the kitchen. He had a huge pounding in his head so he was a bad mood. Outside didn't look much better; it looked like it was going to rain. He found Tohru and Shigure already in the kitchen. Tohru of course was cooking and Shigure sat in a random chair, though he was holding his head. _'The dog has a headache too?'_

"Good morning Kyo!" Smiled Tohru. "'Kyo'? What happened to 'Kyo-kun'?" Asked Shigure with a smirk on his face. "Shut up." Growled Kyo, hitting the dog over the head. "Kyo, you don't look good. Do you have a headache?" Asked Tohru. "It's because of the rain." Replied Kyo. "Oh…" Said Tohru, still worried.

Next, Yuki walked into the room. He too seemed to have a headache. "Yuki-kun! You don't look well either!" Spazed Tohru, rushing over to the rat's side. "Either?" Asked Yuki a bit surprised, "Who else?" "Kyo and Shigure-san are sick too!" Replied Tohru. "They are too- wait, 'Kyo'? What happened to 'Kyo-kun'?" Asked Yuki. "It's uh…" "Never mind." Smiled Yuki.

"So the baka neko and Shigure have a head ache too…" Said Yuki, mostly to himself, "I was talking with Haru earlier on the phone. He said that Hatori, Momiji, and himself have one too." "Really?" Asked Kyo, shocked. "Hatori I can understand, always helping Akito and all," Stated Kyo, "but Momiji and Haru… what the hell is going on?" "I'll call Aya to see if he's got one too." Said Shigure. "I'll call Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan too." Said Tohru. "Then I'll get Kagura and Rin." Added Yuki. "I'm stuck with Ritsu then since we can't get a hold on Kureno…" Sighed Kyo.

They all got to the phones and started calling the other zodiac members. After that was all done, they found that every zodiac member, with the exception of Kureno, had a pounding headache too. "Damn it, what does this mean anyways?" Growled Kyo.

"Maybe Akito will know." Said Tohru. "Shall I call him and ask then?" Asked Shigure. "No, I think that we should visit him." Said Yuki. "Why should we?" Scoffed Kyo. Yuki slapped him, "Are you really that stupid?" "No, you're losing it, since when do you like going to see Akito?" Growled Kyo. "He's our God isn't he?" Stated Yuki, "If he doesn't know what's going on, then who else will? Besides, we're more likely to get an answer if we go to see him. If we call him and he gets mad then he can just simply hang up. If we go, then he can't get rid of us that easily." "He's right Kyo-kun." Sighed Shigure. "You go!" Yelled Kyo, "You can't make **me** go!" "If this is because you're scared that Akito will talk about your mother then don't worry." Growled Yuki, "We'll be sure to stay on topic." Kyo just clenched his teeth and turned away.

"I'll call him then." Sighed Shigure, walking into his office leaving Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru alone. But for the first time, no one talked. They stayed quiet to listen to Shigure on the phone, though they couldn't hear anything...

It was ten minutes later when Shigure walked back into the room with grim look on his face. "He said we can go tomorrow morning since it's going to be Saturday, but he wants Yuki-kun to stay afterwards." Stated Shigure. "Why me?" Asked Yuki, his voice was shaky, "Why not Kyo?" "Pfft, better for me." Scoffed Kyo. Yuki whipped around and hit Kyo clear in the face. "Damn it! What the hell was that for!" Yelled Kyo, holding his nose which was bleeding. "Kyo!" Shouted Tohru, she rushed into one of the cabinets to, obviously, get something to help Kyo.

"Any way…" Shigure continued, "Akito said that he's been spending too much time with Kyo-kun so he decided to see you for three days." "Three days!" Objected Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun, but that's what he said." Said Shigure, "But he's not picking you up; you'll be spending two nights there." "So the rat's finally getting sent back home." Smirked Kyo, a small smile formed on his face. Yuki, once again, hit Kyo in the face.

"But you're not staying with Akito." Added Shigure. "That's a little bit better I guess…" Sighed Yuki. "You'll being staying with Aya and your mother!" Smiled Shigure, though saying Ayame's name fast so that he hoped Yuki didn't hear. Unfortunately, he did. "I swear… I'm going to hang you from the roof and light you on fire." "Oh Yun-yun, that's not nice!" Whined Shigure. "Yun-yun?" Asked Tohru and Kyo at the same time. They turned to see a steaming Yuki. "Who… told… you… that?" Asked Yuki, as if he was going to explode any second. "Some guy your age came by asking for 'Yun-yun' but you were picking up Tohru-kun form work." Yuki just simply hid his face in his hands as if the pounding in his head wasn't that bad.

* * *

**It's not the best chapter, but it's interesting. So can who guess by the name of the chapter and the whole zodiac having a headache thing, what's gonna happen? It's not that hard to guess. And obvouisly, since I've got the 'Yun-yun' thing, I'm gonna start putting in things from book 12 (13 maybe too) and I'll have one more thing, Akito's gonna be a girl but only Shigure knows and then Yuki's gonna find out too. Kyo and Tohru then later on. And you all know that this is a Kyoru story so I thought that I'd put Yuki with some one... you can guess that too, but I already know and I'm not changing my mind. (It's kinda two people, but whatever) Ok, enough of me spoiling the other chapters. I'll update again once I finsh the next chapter, and again I'm busy so forgive me if I take awhile. bye**


	11. Broken Part 2

**I don't own Fruits Basket, and if I did I'd be happy and i'd be more suger high then I already am O.o**

* * *

They all arrive at the house next morning, Momiji was at the gate to greet them. He lead them to a small room where Akito and Kureno sat at he far end, in the dark. Momiji left quietly and Akito ordered Kureno to leave. As he left, he walked right by Tohru. She remembered there encounter at the summer. That wasn't a good memory for her.

"You're on time, good." Said Akito, "Please sit." Everyone obeyed and sat quietly on the mats that were already set out. "Yuki, did you remember your bags?" Asked Akito. He just nodded. Kyo and Tohru, who sat next to him, could see the terror in his eyes and in his voice.

"Why did you wish to see me?" Asked Akito. "We discovered that every zodiac member, with an exception of Kureno, all have a pounding headache and it seems weird that we would **all** have one." Stated Shigure. There was a long pause before Akito spoke. "Yes, Kureno and I have the same problem." Said Akito, sounding angry, "Has my rule been broken?" Shigure flinched.

Akito stood up and walked over to the dog. "You damn, good for nothing, bastard!" Yelled Akito, grabbing the collar of Shigure's shirt so then they were at eye level. Shigure winced in pain but said nothing. Akito punched Shigure in the stomach and let him fall back down. The dog wrapped his arms around himself in pain, coughing up a bit of blood.

Next, Akito walked past Kyo and Yuki and stopped at Tohru. "You little bitch." Growled Akito, pulling up Tohru by her hair. "I told you not to get involved!" Yelled Akito, throwing her to the other side of the room. Yuki and Kyo got up to help but Akito quickly stopped Yuki.

But Kyo rushed over to Tohru who was trying to stand back up. Her eyes looked as if they were covered in a shadow. "Tohru…" Whispered Kyo to himself as he painful watched her struggling. When he reached her, he hugged her and started crying. "You don't have to do anymore now." He whispered in her ear, "Please don't move!" "Kyo… I want to help you no matter what." She replied, "I want to break the curse, remember." He flinched and squeezed her tighter, refusing to let go.

"He didn't transform!" Gasped Yuki, "I can't believe it." Akito stormed off and punched Kyo in the back. He didn't move though stood there with Tohru, tears still overflowing. "Damn it, what's wrong with you?" Growled Akito, "You're the cat, no one loves you! Not this monster, and not even your mother!"

Kyo whipped around and flew a punch right into Akito's stomach. "You son of a bitch, you monster, you damned cat." Growled Akito, "Go away, get out of my sight!" Kyo quickly took Tohru's hand and walked out the door with Shigure. "Goodbye Yuki-kun." Smiled Tohru, "I'll see you soon." "Yes…" Replied Yuki, "Goodbye Honda- Tohru-kun."

"Yuki… my precious rat." Smiled Akito. Yuki turned around to see Akito right at his face. "You're not leaving me again." Akito put his hand around Yuki's head and kissed him. "What are you doing!" Growled Yuki, pulling away. "Yuki, I've always loved you." Smiled Akito, pulling his kimono down a bit. "You're a… girl?" Gasped Yuki. Akito smirked and fixed his outfit. "Yuki, you're mine." She smiled. "No, I don't…" Yuki could break free, Akito held him tightly. "Are you saying you don't love me?" Growled Akito, putting her face closer to Yuki's. "I, well, uh…" Yuki didn't want to upset Akito now, because he, er, she was still in anger mode. Yuki finally stopped struggling and Akito smiled. "That's a good rat." Smiled Akito, putting her lips to Yuki.

No matter how much he wanted to run, Yuki couldn't. He just stood there with Akito until he remembered something that might hopefully get him out. "What about Kureno?" Asked Yuki. "Him? I don't really love him." Said Akito. Yuki's plan failed. He was forced to be with Akito now, she even ordered Yuki to sleep with her. Yuki had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach as he suddenly remembered Shigure.

Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure all safely made it home and Tohru quickly when to the kitchen to fix up lunch. Shigure was surprising working on his manuscript. And Kyo was sitting on the roof. (No surprise there)

"_Damn it, what's wrong with you?" Growled Akito, "You're the cat, no one loves you! Not this monster, and not even your mother!"_ Akito's words never left. _"You killed her, you're the one who brought this upon yourself." "I want you to dig up that grave."_ The Tohru's words hit him. _"I followed the car when you left." She replied, "Yuki-kun tried to stop me, but I had to help you. Kyo-kun, I love you." "I love you too Kyo-ku… I mean, Kyo." Tohru smiled back._

"Kyo, lunch is ready!" Called Tohru. For once, he went down without her having to come up. He sat quietly next to he and ate, though he did yell at Shigure cause of some of the perverted 'jokes' he was saying.

"Yuki?" Said Haru, shocked, "What are you doing here?" "Akito ordered me here for three days just so he could…" Yuki refused to finish. "Is locking you up?" Asked Haru. "No, it's worse." Said Yuki, "But forget it. What are you doing here?"

They were outside of the room that Yuki and Akito were going to sleep in. "I was wandering around and ended up near Akito's house and before I knew it, I was here. Though I was shocked to see that you too wandered out here." "Just say that you got lost." Sighed Yuki.

"So what does Akito really want?" Asked Haru. "Do you know that he's a girl?" Asked Yuki. "Yea," Said Haru, "but not many people do and Akito would like to keep it that way." "Well… Akito said that she loves me." Said Yuki, almost in a whisper. "Oh, I see what she wants." Sighed Haru, "Akito's not going to live long so she needs a child to carry on his job." "But why me?" Growled Yuki, "He could ask Kureno. And then Shigure would gladly say yes too…" "It's ok Yuki, once Akito's dead then you can go for another girl." Said Haru. "That's not the point…" Sighed Yuki, "I already like this one girl though…"

But it was after he finished talking when Yuki found out what he said and started turning red. "So who is it?" Asked Haru. "Can I trust you not to tell?" Asked Yuki. Haru nodded and Yuki sighed. "Machi…" whispered Yuki. "That girl from the student council?" Said Haru. "Yea." Replied Yuki. "Umm, she's ok." Said Haru.

"So do you have any ideas on how to get me out of my Akito situation?" Asked Yuki. "Do it quick and forget about it." Replied Haru, "Tell Akito you don't like her afterwards." "So I'm not getting out of this?" Sighed Yuki. "If you mean getting out alive, then yea." Said Haru. "Haha, I guess you're right." Laughed Yuki, "Thanks." "Good luck." Smiled Haru as he walked away.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So this is the longest chapter that I'll have I guess. And no, there isn't gonna be any lemon with Yuki and Akito cause I refuse to write it. Please don't hurt me though but I wanna keep the rating on 'T' so uh... yea. I'm gonna be REALY busy from now til school starts again in Sept so you're gonna have to bear with me cause it's gonna take a while to update this story. And I'm almost done the next chapter for this fanfic and my other one (I've been slacking big time...) So it'll be another few weeks til I update 'Battle of Love' (lol, so sorry but I can never use the right computer cause I have two computersand one story's on one and this story's on another) I talk... er type, to much. Bye!**


	12. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Ok? Ok. Good, I'm happy you understand :)**

* * *

"Tohru-kun! Kyo-kun! Where are you?" Whined Shigure and he walked down the stairs. "I'm making breakfast Shigure-san." Smiled Tohru, "And Kyo went to the Dojo." "So it's just you and me?" Smirked Shigure. "I don't think so." Growled Kyo, walking in and hitting Shigure. "Ow, Kyo-kun! That hurts!" Whined Shigure, "I thought you were out!" "I just got home." Replied Kyo.

"Are your headaches gone?" Asked Tohru. "Uh… yea." Said Kyo. "I'm all better." Laughed Shigure. Whack. "Ow! Kyonkichi! That really hurt!" Whined Shigure. "Shut up, you're annoying!" Snapped Kyo.

"Um… Shigure-san?" Mumbled Tohru. "Yes my precious flower?" Smiled Shigure. "If it's not asking too much, can Uo-chan and Hana-chan sleepover tonight?" Asked Tohru. "Sure Tohru…" Mumbled Shigure, remembering last time they sleepover. "Thank you very much!" Said Tohru, hugging Shigure knowing that the curse was finally gone. "Ah! I'm liking this feeling!" Smiled Shigure. "Shut up you stupid dog!" Growled Kyo, hitting Shigure and pulling Tohru away.

"I'm going to call them now…" Said Tohru. "Yea, whatever." Scoffed Kyo. She happily pranced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "So are you feeling better?" Asked Shigure. "Um? What?" Asked Kyo, staring into space. "Yesterday, Akito gave you quite the beating." Said Shigure. "That? It's nothing big." Growled Kyo. "Did Tohru-kun help?" Grinned Shigure. "You perv." Scoffed Kyo. "You didn't hit me?" Said Shigure, surprised. "I'm saving that for tonight." Growled the cat.

"I forgot that I left the food cooking!" Screamed Tohru, running into the room, "It's not burn…" "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Said Kyo, pulling Tohru's hand back, "You almost burnt yourself." "O-oh… sorry." Mumbled Tohru. "I'll be leaving!" Sang Shigure walking out. "Damn dog." Said Kyo under his breath. "It's ok Kyo, I can do finish." Said Tohru. Kyo snapped his attention back to Tohru and smiled, "No, you get ready for tonight, ok." "B-b-but, the house work is for me to do!" Insisted Tohru. "**I'll** do it." Said Kyo, putting his hand on her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Kyo, you already help me too much." Said Tohru, "This is for my room payment…" "Your smile is payment enough." Smiled Kyo. "Thank you Kyo, but really." Kyo put his lips to her's, silencing the riceball. "Ok, ok." Said Tohru, giving up. "Good, and don't worry. I won't burn the food that bad." Smirked Kyo. "Wh-What!" Spazed Tohru. "I'm kidding." Laughed Kyo. Tohru smiled and quietly left.

A few hours later, Uo and Hana arrived and Uo of course gave Kyo a hard time. "So orange-top, are you in a better mood?" Joked Uo. "Shut it Yankee, I don't need this shit right now." Snapped Kyo. "Tohru-kun, can you pleas show me to the snacks?" Asked Hana. "Yes! Of course." Smiled Tohru, leading Hana into the kitchen.

"Ok orange top, Tohru's gone. So can I ask you something?" Asked Uo. "If you're wondering where Yuki is, don't bother." Growled Kyo "He's staying at his mom's house for the weekend." "I wasn't gonna ask that, I didn't even notice he was gone." Admitted Uo, "Anyways, how's Tohru doing?" "Uh?" Asked Kyo, a little shocked. "In about a week, it'll be the anniversary of her mom's death." Stated Uo. Kyo's eyes grew. One: He completely forgot and two: His mother's face popped into his head. "Orange top?" Asked Uo, seeing Kyo freeze.

"We're back!" Smiled Tohru, walking into the room. "Tohru, I'll be 'upstairs' ok." Said Kyo. "Um, ok. But aren't you going to stay to play 'Rich Man, Poor Man'?" Asked Tohru. "Next time, ok." Said Kyo and he left.

"Yo, what's his **problem**?" Yelled Uo, hoping Kyo would hear her. "Many big things have happened lately." Stated Tohru, her eyes clouded, "Not many were happy… he's in pain." "Tohru-kun, it's ok." Smiled Hana, "We understand. Kyo isn't feeling well." "Yea, so let's start the game!" Laughed Uo. "Ok." Agreed Tohru, happily.

It was later that night when Shigure ventured out of his office. Mostly cause it was dinner. That is also when Kyo showed his face again. "Kyo, how are you feeling?" Asked Hana. "Yea, Tohru says you've been having a rough time lately." Added Uo. Kyo turned his gaze to Tohru, who's face was a bright red. Kyo looked mad for a second then sighed. "Yea, I have." "So tell us, what's up?" Smirked Uo. "None of your damn business, Yankee!" Growled Kyo. "Uo-chan, really, please don't bother Kyo." Whispered Tohru. "Ok, I will." Smiled Uo, " You know I'd do anything for you." Tohru just smiled back.

"Ah! Young love…" Smirked Shigure. "Young what?" Snapped Uo and Kyo at once, grabbing Shigure's kimono collar. "I didn't mean you two." Laughed Shigure, "I meant Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun." Kyo let go and stepped back. "Orange top, what's wrong?" Asked Uo. Kyo's eyes were wide in more fear then embracement. "Kyo-chan?" Mumbled Hana. "I-I-I have to go." Said Kyo and quickly rushed up stairs.

"What's with him? That's the second time he ran!" Complained Uo. "Like Tohru-kun said, Kyo-kun's not feeling well." Said Shigure, "It more or less… he's heartbroken." "Heartbroken?" Repeated Hana, suddenly gaining interest. "Shigure-san, I don't think Kyo would like us talking about this…" Said Tohru. "It's nothing that big." Said Shigure, "It's just his mother." "His mother." Repeated Hana. "Yea, he got upset when we brought her up." Said Uo, "Did she just die or something?" "She's been dead since Kyo-kun was small." Corrected Shigure, "A few weeks ago was the anniversary of her death so the head of family made it a big deal since Kyo's the ca- er, outcast." "Were you just gonna say cat?" Asked Uo, a bit wide eye.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update! So what do you think is gonna happen? Stupid Shigure, letting that slip out. Bad dog. I've got half of the nextchapter done so I'll have it in like... a week? Also, I posted a sad little KisaxHiro oneshot so you can read that if you wanna.**


	13. Big Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket... that's all, please read :)**

"Hey Yun-Yun!" Laughed Manabe. Yuki turned around and saw Kimi and Manabe walking toward him. "Hi." Replied Yuki. "That Kyo guy is acting different today, I don't know why though…" Said Manabe. "Kimi thinks that something sad happened." Frowned Kimi. "Sad like what?" Asked Yuki, a little curious. "Something's troubling him, that's what Kimi thinks." Replied Kimi. "I'll ask him." Sighed Yuki, though he was worried. "Ok leader! See you later!" Called Manabe. "Bye!" Smiled Kimi, waving her hand high in the air.

"Kyo!" Called Yuki, as soon as he saw the baka neko. "Leave me alone." Growled Kyo. "What happened? Where's Honda-san?" Asked Yuki. "Tohru's home." Growled Kyo, "Her, the Yankee, and the Goth girl are getting their memories erased later." "What!" Snapped Yuki, "What the hell happened?" "Shigure slipped and called me a cat." Replied Kyo, "Now go away." At that, Kyo stormed off.

"Yo." Yuki turned around and saw Haru. "I heard what Kyo said." He said. "Things just keep getting worse and worse." Growled Yuki, clenching his fists. "I guess this is a bad time to ask how things went with Akito…" Said Haru. "I got it over with." Sighed Yuki, "But after I told her that I hated her… she ordered me to live with her. Shigure, Kyo, and the others that live 'outside' now have to come back to the estate." "Really?" Asked Haru, shocked. "Yea…" Mumbled Yuki, walking away.

When Yuki arrived at the estate, he was ordered into one of Akito's rooms. "Prince?" Yuki walked in to see Tohru and her friends, Uo and Hana. "What are you doing here!" Demanded Uo. "This is… my new home." Replied Yuki as Akito walked in. "Yes." Smirked Akito, "All the zodiac is moving back." Tohru's eyes shot wide. _"**All** of them… will live and die with **me**. All of the Juunishi will live in the same house, following the same path. No one comes in… no one will be stolen away. Always remaining **the same**. A **happy** future, an **endless banquet**."_ Those were the words that Akito told her when they met at the summer house. His plan was unfolding. "Yuki, care to tell them your great news?" Hissed Akito. Yuki flinched. "I… we…" Yuki couldn't tell Tohru that **he** was the father of **Akito's child**. "Yuki is the soon to be the father of the new god." Smiled Akito. "But… aren't you a boy?" Gasped Uo. "Course not." Growled Akito. "Yuki-kun." Mumbled Tohru, "Why?" "I didn't have a choice." Replied Yuki.

"Yuki, we are leaving." Stated Akito, "Hatori will be here soon." "I wish to stay." Said Yuki. "What?" Growled Akito. "I said, I wish to stay." Repeated Yuki, "Please." Akito looked back at the three girl then back at Yuki. "Very well." Sighed Akito, "Come back with Hatori." "Yes." Replied Yuki. At that, Akito left.

"Yuki-kun, you don't need to do this." Mumbled Tohru. "I'm doing this because I… I…" _"I love you…"_ Yuki couldn't tell her. She already loves Kyo. "Prince, you can just tell her." Growled Uo. Hana just nodded her head while Tohru looked confused. "Tohru-kun… I love you." Mumbled Yuki. Tohru was shocked. Yuki called her 'Tohru-kun' and told her that he loved her. Tohru was just staring at him and she began to cry. "I'm sorry." Cried Tohru. Just then, Hatori walked in. "This will be quick and painless so don't worry." Said Hatori. It was hard to see, but Hatori looked sad. Tohru had helped all the Sohmas and now it was leaving. "Yuki, are you sure you want to see?" Asked Hatori. "Yea." Mumbled Yuki. Hatori just nodded and motioned for Hana to come over.

Uo, Tohru, and Yuki watched as Hana's memories were erased. After her, Uo was called up. Tohru couldn't watch that time. She didn't understand. If the curse was broken, then why did this have to happen? Next was Tohru; she quietly walked up, tears drenched her face. Even Yuki started crying. The girl he loved was just about to forget about him. "Wait!" Called Yuki. Tohru and Hatori looked over. Yuki walked up to Tohru and kissed her. "Yuki-kun…" Mumbled Tohru. "We'll still be friends, ok." Said Yuki, trying to smile. Tohru remember that promise she made Yuki when he transformed at school. _"Even if my memories are erased, I hope we can still be friends."_ Tohru tried putting on a smile, "Of course." Yuki nodded and stepped back. Hatori wiped away her memories of the Sohmas.

Tohru was sent to her grandpa's house and her friends were sent to their homes. Yuki went back to Akito and word was sent out that all the Sohmas were to come back to the main house.

**(Line thing isn't working...) ok, so how did you like? Kinda mad? Well, I was going stop here but then I thought 'Well, that's no fun' so I'm going to put in some more chapters. So uh... plz review**


	14. Vacation Fears

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket, never had and never will (well... maybe, evil grin)**

* * *

The next day Tohru, Uo, and Hana were all absent from school. "I hope they're ok." Mumbled Yuki. "It's hard losing some one close." Said Haru, "But we must stay strong." "Yea, strong." Repeated Momiji. It was about ten minutes after school ended. Yuki, Haru, and Momiji stood in the halls waiting for Kyo. Momiji thought that a short vacation to a ski mountain would help them recover, even if it was a little. "Yo." Said Kyo walking up to the others. "Are we ready to set off for adventure?" Asked Momiji in his cheerful voice. "Shut up." Growled Kyo. He wasn't in the mood for Momiji. Kyo wouldn't be coming if this wasn't half an order from Akito.

Outside the school was a small bus, like the one for the hot springs trip. This sadly reminded Kyo and Yuki about the trip and how happy Tohru was. "Damnit, why did Akito have to erase her memories too!" Growled Kyo. "Let's just try to enjoy ourselves for a bit." Sighed Yuki. "You miss her too!" Snapped Kyo, "Don't act like it's nothing!" "She did help all of us." Mumbled Momiji, "This shouldn't be her reward." "Maybe… it's for the better." Said Yuki. "Shut up you damned rat!" Snarled Kyo, "What the hell do you know!" "Kyo, calm down." Persisted Haru, grabbing Kyo's arm. "Let go!" Growled Kyo, "I'm going to show this rat to watch what he says bout Tohru!" Haru just kept glaring at Kyo.

Kyo finally gave up and pushed Haru aside, taking a seat in the back. "Does Kyo know about the Akito situation?" Asked Haru. "I don't plan on telling anyone." Replied Yuki, "I plan on forgetting it myself." Haru nodded and took a seat next to Momiji; Yuki sat by himself.

"Is anyone else coming?" Haru asked Momiji. "Yea!" Smiled Momiji, "Hiro-chan, Kisa-chan, Kagura-chan, and Rin-san!" "Rin too?" Mumbled Haru. Haru and Rin weren't in to good terms with each other. It's more or less, Rin is ignoring Haru. "Hiro-chan, Kisa-chan, and Kagura-chan are going to be waiting outside the Sohma's main gate." Added Momiji, "And Rin-san will be at Shi-chan's house." "Yes." Replied Haru, looked towards Yuki. He was listening too but was looking out the window. Kyo heard too. All he said about that group was, "Kagura's going to beat the living hell out of him." But that was all normal.

They soon arrived at the Main gates to the Sohma Estate. Hiro was the first one to walk in with Kisa close behide him. They took seats next to each other, Yuki on the opposite side. "Uh… why am I going?" Complained Hiro, "I have better things to do." "You're here because Kisa wanted to come!" Smiled Momiji, pointing to the small girl next to Hiro. "Well, I guess it'll be ok." Scoffed Hiro. "That's just like him." Said Haru with a small smile.

Kagura then ran onto the bus and sat next to her 'precious Kyo-kun' and hugged his throat. (Choke-Choke) "Kyo-kun, my love!" Shouted Kagura in joy, "I've missed you!" "Get the hell off." Snapped Kyo. Kagura let go of his neck and grabbed onto his arm. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Yea, whatever." Growled Kyo. "About Tohru-chan I mean." Added Kagura. Pain stuck though Kyo's heart. "You two were really close weren't you." Murmured Kagura. "Yea." Mumbled Kyo, "I loved her." Kagura nodded and the two sat in silence, well, until Hiro began complaining.

"I'm bored." Growled Hiro, "Didn't you bring anything **fun** for the ride?" "Of course!" Smiled Momiji. "Of course…" Echoed Kyo quietly. Whatever it was, it was sure to bug him. Momiji pulled out a DVD that caught Kisa's attention. "Isn't that the weird show you watch?" Growled Kyo. Kisa quietly nodded her head. Momiji put the DVD in the TV. "We haven't seen this episode yet." Hiro said to Kisa. "Yea." Nodded Kisa happily.

Yuki was still looking at the window. They drove up to Shigure's house and found Rin waiting, Shigure was also with her. Rin got on the bus and in the back, but still was away from Kyo and Kagura. "You lucky kids." Sighed Shigure, "You get a vacation and I don't. I guess while your having fun, I'll be working my hands off…" "I'm sorry Gure-san but last time you brought Akito." Said Momiji. A pain shot though Yuki's heart. He almost forgot about Akito's child, no, his child. "Yuki, are you ok?" Asked Momiji, "Your face is very pale." "I'm just tired." Replied Yuki, "You don't need to worry about me." "Oh yea, Yuki isn't a morning person!" Smiled Momiji, patting Yuki on the back before he skipped back to his seat. _"Hopefully this trip will get my mind of things."_ Concluded Yuki.

"They pulled up to their hotel last the night. The rooms were already decided. Rin, Kisa, and Kagura shared one room. Hiro, Momiji, and Kyo shared other one. Yuki and Haru were put in the last room. "How did I get stuck with you?" Growled Kyo, sitting on his bed. "I picked the rooms!" Smiled Momiji happily, throwing his hand up. Kyo punched him in the head. "Wah! Hiro, Kyo's hitting me!" Whined Momiji. "What do you want me to do about it?" Growled Hiro. "Jump on Kyo!" Laughed Momiji. "Hell no!" Shouted Hiro, turning his attention to the TV. Kyo pretty much yelled at Momiji the whole night, Momiji was whining for Hiro to help him, and Hiro just complained and told them to shut up.

In the girls' room, things went fine. Rin sat on her bed and read while Kagura gave Kisa a makeover like most girls do at sleepovers. "How's that Kisa-chan?" Asked Kagura. "Wow." Was all Kisa was able to get out. "Is it that bad?" Giggled Kagura. "No." Smiled Kisa, "I like it." Kisa never wore makeup before and thought she looked very beautiful in it. "Can you put some on tomorrow?" Asked Kisa. "Are you trying to impress Hiro-chan?" Smiled Kagura. "W-why would you ask t-that?" Asked Kisa who was blushing a lot. "I think you two are perfect together." Added Kagura. "T-thanks…" Mumbled Kisa happily. "Sure, I'll put on some tomorrow." Said Kagura, "But now it's time for bed." "It's about time." Mumbled Rin. Kagura and Kisa gave out a little laugh and shut off the lights.

Yuki couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because he could hear Kyo, Momiji, and Hiro. His mind was on Akito. Secretly, he thought that he should have killed Akito then and there. But what was Akito planning? The curse was broken… or wasn't it?

"Haru…" Mumbled Yuki. "Yes?" Asked Haru. "If…" Yuki paused, "If the curse is broken, then what does Akito need a child for?" Haru didn't speak. "You know something, don't you?" Said Yuki, turning on the lamp that was between their beds. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think she's trying to bring back the curse." Mumbled Haru. Yuki stood up in fury. "Ms. Honda risked her life to rind us of that curse!" He shouted, "And Akito can bring it back just like that?" "Calm down Yuki." Said Haru, "It's actually complicated to bring back the curse." "Then how?" Yuki gritted his teeth and sat on the bed. "That, I'm not sure." Said Haru. They sat there quietly for a moment.

"Why?" Mumbled Yuki, tears fell down his face, "We never even had a choice! Now we're outcasts of the world. We're freaks, damn it!" "I know it's not fair… but we still have it easier then some people." Said Haru. "How!" Shouted Yuki, "We're always abused and scared every second of every day!" Then he paused and got quieter, tears still falling, "Ms. Honda made all those fears disappear. Then Akito made **her** disappear." "Get some sleep Yuki." Mumbled Haru, "It'll help." "Thank you." Muttered Yuki, whipping the tears, though they still flowed. Haru turned out the light and they fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a month and I'm sorry, but I got caught up in my Naruto fanfics and school of course and not to forget major writer's block. But here it is! I know the story is getting off track, you can obviously see that there isn't much of Kyo or his mother, but I'm getting to that part for later (next chapter?) Again, I'm sorry for the late update and I'll try to update sooner. Reveiws would really help, no update until 75 reveiws at least... plus I gotta finsh the chapter.**


	15. Like Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and I don't think I ever will. That'd be really cool though!**

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. Momiji took everyone to an amusement park and it helped lighten everyone's mood a little bit. Kyo spent most of his times at the prize stands. "Damn it…" He growled. "Are you paying another 2 dollars?" Asked the man at the stand. "Yea." Mumbled Kyo, throwing the money down. He tossed the rings at the cups. "Kyo-kun, you hit one!" Smiled Momiji, who was with Kyo. "You won either a whistle or a bracelet." Said the man. Bracelet. The word rung in Kyo's head and the memory of the night his came off haunted his mind. "Well?" Asked the man impatiently. "Momiji, you pick something." Mumbled Kyo, walking over to the nearest bench. Momiji stared after him. He quickly picked an orange whistle and sat next to Kyo.

"What's wrong?" Asked Momiji. He sounded serious for once. "It's nothing." Growled Kyo. "It's Tohru, isn't?" Mumbled Momiji. Fear, hatred, and sadness flashed in Kyo's eyes. "We all miss her, don't we." Said Momiji, "But we should still go on with living." Kyo felt a little shocked. Did Momiji think he was going to kill himself? "What do you mean by that?" Asked Kyo. Momiji didn't speak at first. "Well, I know you love her and you sometimes go onto drastic measures that can get out of hand." "Name one thing!" Snapped Kyo. "Tohru saw your true form, didn't she." Mumbled Momiji. "Y-Yea…" Sighed Kyo. "Well, you tried to drive her away so she won't follow you again." Said Momiji, "But at the same time, you could have killed her." "I didn't mean to!" Shouted Kyo, jumping up.

"Kyo…" Mumbled Momiji. "No, I'd never kill anyone." Growled Kyo. His memories of his mother's death flashed threw his head. "I-I didn't mean to kill her…" "Kill who?" Asked Momiji. Kyo then realized that only him, Akito, Shigure, and Yuki knew the truth about the death of Kyo's mother. "Kyo, what's going on?" Asked Momiji. Kyo clenched his fists. "Kyo?" Asked Momiji again. Kyo ran off. He ran all the way back to the hotel. Momiji on the other hand, stayed sitting on the bench until sundown which was when Yuki found him.

"Momiji?" The rabbit looked up. "Yuki." He mumbled. Momiji stood up, his head hanging. " What happened?" Asked Yuki. Momiji hugged Yuki and began crying. "I hate Akito!" He cried, "I hate him, I hate him, I **hate** him!!" Yuki put his hand on the young boy's head. "Try to forget it." Mumbled Yuki, "She didn't belong here in the first place." "How can you say that?" Whispered Momiji, then he began yelling, "You of all people too! How can you say that?! She broke our curse! Tohru risked her **life** just for us and she never asked anything in returned! Now you're saying to forget her?!" Momiji stepped back in tears. "But…" Mumbled Yuki, "What else can we do?" Momiji's eyes widened. "We can restore her memories." Choked Momiji. "How?" Asked Yuki. "I… I'm not sure." Replied Momiji, "But I'll do it. I'll remind her somehow."

Kyo lay in his bed at the hotel. Not too long after he arrived, Hiro can in. "Go away you brat." Growled Kyo. "What's up?" Asked Hiro, "Something's wrong." "Tohru's memories are gone you idiot!" Yelled Kyo, "And you're asking me what's wrong?!" "I mean, something more then that." Said Hiro. "It's none of your business." Growled Kyo. "Just so you know, we all know that you love her." Scoffed Hiro, "So anything you're hiding is probably known."

"M-my mother…" Mumbled Kyo. "What about her?" Asked Hiro impatiently, "We know about her suicide." "So you don't know it all." Growled Kyo. ""What's that mean?!" Yelled Hiro. "That means I kill her you stupid, damn, worthless brat!" Kyo yelled back. They stood there in silence. Hiro felt miserable. How didn't he see this?

"I still have my mom and dad, and mom is having a baby." Mumbled Hiro, "I'm lucky that mom and dad love me. Not many zodiac members are like that. You're mom and dad are both dead and you have no family besides the zodiac and Shishou." Then, Momiji walked in. "I heard it all Kyo." He said, "And I think I know how you feel, kinda." "Just shut up and go away." Snarled Kyo. "No, and we don't have to suffer like this." Said Momiji. "I said shut up!" Yelled Kyo. "No!" Yelled Momiji, tears in his eyes, "Follow me. And Momiji took Kyo's hand and dragged him outside.

"I said let go!" Kyo yelled again, "I said-" Kyo's eyes grew large. "Kyo?" He couldn't believe it. "Tohru!" He gasped. "Kyo, I missed you!" She cried. Kyo ran up and hugged her. "Kyo, I'm so sorry!" Cried Tohru. "No, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you." Said Kyo. He gently kissed her on the lips and hugged her again.

"Momiji found me and told me that you were sulking about your mother and me." Mumbled Tohru into his shirt. "You're like my mother, you know that." Smiled Kyo. Tohru smiled back, "I love you Kyo." "I love you too." Said Kyo. "Also, Shigure got a call from the main house." Continued Tohru, "Akito is dead." Kyo's face lit up. Now he could always be with Tohru.

"Oneechan…" Mumbled Kisa. Tohru turned around to face the zodiac. They were all happy, even Hiro and Rin. Some of them were even crying. "Everyone, I'm back." Smiled Tohru, still crying, "I'm back forever!"

* * *

**I'm sorry that I'm sooooo late with the update!! Yep, it's over. Happy endings... Anyways, tell me how you liked it! (btw: since akito's dead, that means she didn't have the baby so no new head of the family so no more zodiac at all)**

**JessiecatTemari**


End file.
